


Destiel #6

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could do something where dean and Cas are investigating a school at night, but they get a little distracted an end up making out against the lockers?"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #6

Dean held the door open for Cas, glancing down the dark hallway. He put the lock-pick in his pocket and followed Cas inside. Memories of high school swarmed him and Dean was feeling a bit nostalgic. Dean had lost count of how many high schools he had attended. Cas glanced back at him, “What’s wrong?” he seemed a bit worried. Dean shook his head, realizing he had stopped walking. “Nothing, sorry.” Cas sent him a puzzled look before continuing down the hall. Dean wasn’t a sure what they were looking for yet. They had only recently taken a job in this town because of a series of deaths with inexplicable causes. The only thing the victims had in common was being in a class of one of the teachers here at North Meadows High School.

Dean was looking at the door plates, looking for the name. Cas was sliding his hands across the lockers lining the walls as he went, humming absentmindedly. Dean smiled, thinking of how adorable Cas was without trying. The angel just walked along, chin up, taking all of the high school in. Dean remembered that Cas never went to high school, so this was new to him. “Of all the things angels don’t get.” Dean shook his head with a chuckle as Cas stared at him questioningly. “All of the popularity. All the friends. And the chicks.” Dean made a low whistle and Cas narrowed his eyes, “What about the females?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat. He’d never really attempted to talk about sex to Cas and he wasn’t entirely sure the angel knew much about it. “Well. The… kissing, for one thing.” Dean attempted to tiptoe around the subject of sex, but Cas was interested now. “Tell me.” he demanded. Dean sighed in frustration. It would be so much easier if the angel had just experienced high school himself. “Well… sometimes after school some girl and I would- Well, you know.” The two had stopped walking and were staring at each other now. Cas narrowed his eyes, nodding slightly. “I think I understand. What was it like?”

Dean felt his jaw drop and he gaped at Cas stupidly for a moment or two. Just then, Dean remembered that Cas was a virgin. He had learned that a night or so before they decided to summon Raphael to ask about God. Dean scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the words to say, “It was good, I guess. I’ve had better since then, obviously.” Cas shot a glance at his shoes. “I wouldn’t know anything about that, Dean. We both know I don’t really…”

"Hey, you’ve kissed Meg.That’s a good start." Dean began walking again, Cas following after a hesitant pause. "Dean, I…Meg’s not the… Ugh." Cas also seemed to be having a hard time with words. "I sort of wish it had been you." Dean froze in his spot, shaking with coughs after choking on his own spit. Dean stared at Cas after his coughing subsided, his mind roaring to life with thoughts that he had forced to the back of his mind for years. Dean’s filter seemed to not work as he blurted out, "Yeah, so do I." Dean’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as Cas’s eyes seemed to brighten a little and a blush crept down the angels neck.

Dean couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to have this adorable being in front of him. Dean took a large step forward, grabbing the sides of Cas’s face and diving in, lips parted. Cas was stunned for a second, but he soon recovered and Dean was surprised to find that the angel was all hands. Dean let a moan bubble out of his mouth as Cas slid the tip of his finger into Dean’s jeans while the other hand was on the small of Dean’s back. He let the angel push him back into the lockers, Cas pressing hard into his mouth. Dean’s breath escaped him when Cas reached down, cupping his groin softly. He grabbed Cas’s shoulders as the angel skillfully unzipped the jeans and quickly undid the button. After a minute of teasing Dean by sliding one finger from hip to the outline of his warm erection to his other hip and back again, Cas finally yanked Dean’s jeans and boxers down and out of the way.

Cas closed his hand around Dean’s erection, which already had a bead of precum on the tip. He made a rhythm, focusing on it very intently. Dean laid his head back against the locker, breathing heavily as Cas experimented in different ways to hold it. The angel didn’t seem so innocent anymore and Dean knew he might live to regret this, but honestly didn’t care. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the pleasure running through his veins and Cas. Perfect Cas. He was finally with Cas, after many years of fantasizing about it and keeping his thoughts hidden away. Now that they were down this road, Dean couldn’t count the number of things he would try with the angel. The thoughts of it sent him over the edge and Dean couldn’t hold back a loud groan as he came into Cas’s hand, bucking against it. Cas attempted to dodge it, but some got on his black pants and the trench coat that had been absentmindedly pushed to the floor.

Once Dean had finished, he went slack against the lockers, Cas leaning against him. Dean couldn’t help but to laugh a tiny bit, “I must say, The Pizza Man taught you well.”


End file.
